rsps_firebladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Information
Features: '-Bosses-' '-Full godwars', all 4 bosses & minions. -'Tormented demon' with cave and all attacks. -'Skeletal horror' -'Living rock creatures' dropping Living minerals usefull for alot of stuff in fire blades. -'Kalphite queen' HD perfect like rs. -'K’lut Zyris’ta' CUSTOM BOSS Works perfect and is awesome to fight against. -'Dagganoth kings'. -'King Black Dragon' King of the dragon. -'Barrelchest' -'All Sykerwyrms' -'TzTok-Jad' Full HD All attacks and everything! '-Minigames-' '-Duel arena' works perfect all rules & staking '-Pest control' With enemies '-Updated pest control' rewards '-Killer snail' Custom minigame Works perfect without any glitches or problems WIN PRIMAL or STAKE COINS. '-Sled race' Custom minigame RACE AGAINS THE TIME!!! '-Barrelchest' Custom minigame Fight your way trough the zombeez to face your final enemie and gain your reward. '-Barbarian Assault' New reward system! '-Fight pit' Fight agains your friends! '-Fight cave' Get your very own fire cape '-Barrows' Fight with the barrow brothers and gain your Barrow set '-Skills-' '-Full Summoning' Works perfectly. Beast of burden, All familiars, Scroll attacks, a good way to train the skill, all pets, Summons Fight besides you. The skill doesnt effect your combat level. All non-combat skills work perfectly at custom and usual ways. their is putten much effort in every little detail of each and every skill. -'PK' - Player Killing- -'Perfect Combat system' -'Good hybriding' -'Fast switches' -'Pk point' system + shop usefull rewards for pk -'Clan wars' area High wildy level , awesome area for clans. -'Ancient curses' Soulsplit, Turmoil, Deflects, Leeches, Wrath all work perfectly. They also work against monsters. '-Some new areas-' -'Elite dungeon' Fight the elite warriors to obtain their armour You can also fight agains the mighty Tormented demon for custom claws & dragon claws. and ofcource dragon plate lumps -'Slayer dungeon' Filled with the exact monster as in runescape train some slayer here if you like. -'Brimhaven dungeon' Filled with the exact monster as in runescape & also some mithril dragons. -'God wars area' awesome battlefield exactly like runescape full of scary monsters. and behind the doors youll find great danger -'Woodcutting area' Cool wc spot -'Farming area' Cool farm spot -'Mining & smithing' area Cool m&s spot -'Pharao cave' Enter the cave and you will find the gardian of the ancient curses, you think you can beat it? -'Other intrestin features-' -'51 Custom interfaces' Witch gives fireblade’s an awesome look -'Custom gameframe' in -runescape/fireblade style with status orbs, zoom functions resting options New tabs New chatbox look. -'New J-frame' with A huge amound of options and functions to make the game perfect of every single player, -'Some options:' -'Toggle x10 hits' '-Custom hp bars' '-Custom cursors' '-A music player with beautiful tracks' '-Hp above head option' '-Screenshot option' '-Alot of new maps' '-New teleports with interfaces and new teleport graphics ' ''-All working magics Including every lunar spell''' Every weapon with belongs to have a ''' '''special attack has the real special attack WITH the original effects -'Interactive cache downloader and unpacker So you can exactly see your download progress'